Draco and Female Harry Potter Oneshots
by kpron2008
Summary: This is a group of my oneshots of my pairing of Draco Malfoy with a Female Harry Potter. Please let me know what you think of them. Thank you.
1. A Dare That Lead To A Relationship

**A Dare That Caused A Relationship**

By: kpron2008

{Author's note: This is a one shot involving a Female Harry Potter and Male Draco Malfoy. I wanted to write it as quickly as possible so I wouldn't forget it. I guess that'spart of being an author. I'll apologize a head of time for anything that isn't spelled right and so on.}

Summary

[Pairing: Female Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy]

What happens Harriet Potter is triple dog dared to do whatever Draco Malfoy says and isn't allowed to back out of the dare. What will Draco think when Harriet informs him of the dare? How will the rest of the students, and staff, as well as Harriet's two best friends react when the two rivals become romantic towards each other?How will they all react when Draco's and Harriet's romantic relationship was because of the dare?

What will happen when her Godfather, Sirius Black and his friend, Remus Lupin find out about the relationship?

The Story Begins...

It was a pretty boring day in the Gryffindor Common Room since it was raining outside and they were inside doing their homework. Seamus Finnigan was finished with his school work and wanted to play a game with his fellow Gryffindors.

Hermione had finally finished her work as well as Harriet and Ron along with the others in the room.

"Let's play a game." Seamus said.

"What of game?" Parvati asked curiously.

"Truth or Dare." Seamus said.

"What's that game?" Ginny asked.

"It's a muggle game of sorts but should some triple dog dare you; there's no way to get out of the dare." Hermione said.

"Is that true, Seamus?" Ron asked looking at Seamus.

Seamus nodded.

"Let's play then." Neville said.

Everyone did a truth or dare and now it was Harriet's turn.

"Harriet, Truth or Dare?" Seamus asked.

"Um...dare, I guess." Harriet said.

"Then I dare you to do whatever Draco Malfoy asks you to do." Seamus said.

Harriet was shocked by what Seamus had just said then said, "I don't think Malfoy would go for this."

"I double dog dare you, Harry." Seamus said.

Everyone's eyes went wide at that including Harriet's eyes.

"Seamus, I'm serious. I don't that Malfoy would like being part of dare." Harriet said.

Seamus could see that Harriet was stalling and said, "I triple dog dare you, Harriet."

Everyone gasped.

Harriet sighed because she couldn't get out of the dare now and she knew that she had to inform Malfoy of the whole thing. So, she got up and left to go search for the blonde Slytherin who was considered her rival; but she had to admit to herself that she secretly thought he was handsome as well as sexy.

Everyone watched as Harry left and then they looked at Seamus like he had been nuts.

"What?!" Seamus said.

"You realize that you triple dog dared Harriet to do whatever her rival asks her to do, Seamus?" Ginny questioned.

"So?" Seamus said.

"Aren't you the least bit worried what Draco might have her do?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Seamus said.

"Well, I hope that dare doesn't come back to haunt us." Parvati said.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked curiously.

"We better hope for the best." Neville said.

Ginny agreed with Neville on that.

~Meanwhile~

Harriet was searching for Malfoy to inform him of the dare. She finally found him sitting near the lake and of course, his bodyguards, Crabb and Goyle were with him along with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

Draco happened to look up to see Harriet Potter approaching and wondered what she wanted; he wasn't the only one that was curious as to why the Girl-Who-Lived was approaching them.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco sneered.

Harriet sighed and said, "Malfoy, I know that we don't exactly get along but I need to inform you of something privately if possible."

Draco looked at Harry unsure but said, "Pansy and Blaise will stay and Crabb and Goyle can leave."

"Very well, I agree to your terms." Harry said looking at Draco.

Crabb and Goyle were dismissed by Draco and headed back to the castle.

Blaise and Pansy were stunned that the 'Golden Girl' had agreed to what Draco had said.

"So what is so important that you had to come and tell me personally, Potter?" Draco asked.

"I guess that I should get right to the point." Harriet said.

"Please do." Pansy said.

Harriet sighed and said, "I'vebeentripledogdaredtodowhateveryousay,Malfoy."

The three Slytherins looked at in confusion.

"Say that again, Potter but slowly because you were talking real fast." Blaise suggested.

Harriet took a deep breath and said, "I've been triple dog dared to do whatever you say, Malfoy."

Draco was shocked as well as Pansy and Blaise.

"Potter, is this some kind of joke?" Draco asked.

Harriet shook her head no.

"Who dared you to do whatever Draco tells you to do?" Blaise questioned.

"Seamus Finnigan." Harry stated.

"Figures." Draco said.

Pansy was curious and said, "Which one of the versions of Truth or Dare were you playing?"

"I would assume the Muggle version." Harry said.

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure and that's for Draco to ask you something." Blaise suggested.

"That's right then we'll know for sure." Pansy said.

"Go on, Draco." Blaise said.

Draco sighed and said, "Kiss me, Potter."

Blaise and Pansy were stunned that he had said that of all things.

Harriet gulped and because she was giving Draco her first kiss of all things but she had wondered what it would be like kissing him.

Pansy noticed that Harriet was nervous for some reason then she watched as Harriet pressed her lips against Draco's lips.

Draco was stunned that Harriet fucking Potter was literally kissing him. Her lips were soft like a rose petal and he could taste her cherry flavored lip gloss. The kiss short but sweet when they broke the kiss quickly; he noticed that Harriet was blushing.

"Oh my gosh!" Pansy said noticing something like binding magic.

Blaise was shocked that Draco and Harriet just kissed.

Harriet couldn't believe that she had given Draco Malfoy her very first kiss. However, it wasn't exactly bad. His lips had been soft because and yet he seemed or it felt like he was going to return the kiss.

Draco had to ask Harriet out of curiosity, "Potter, have you ever been kissed before?"

Harry blushed and said softly enough for him to hear, "No."

Draco heard her and was completely in shock that Harriet had given him her first kiss.

Pansy and Blaise wondered why Draco was in shock.

"Potter, do you mind if we get to know each other?" Draco asked.

"Not at all, Malfoy. You did offer me friendship once and now may be a time to fully understand each other." Harry said with small smile.

"Well, we probably need to head back to castle." Blaise suggested.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Potter's friends will wonder where she is." Pansy said.

"Malfoy?" Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry and said, "Yes, Potter?"

"Since we are planning on getting to know each other that we should call each other by our first name? If not, I understand." Harry said.

Blaise and Pansy froze at hearing what the Girl-Who-Lived said.

"I don't see why not. However, I would like to confuse Weasley and Granger a little." Draco said.

Harry tilted her head in confusion.

"Draco, I think Potter doesn't understand what you're trying to say." Blaise said.

"What are you up to, Draco?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Only if Potter...I mean if only Harriet agrees; but I would like to see Weasley's and Granger's reaction to me kissing Harriet or vice versa." Draco said.

"I-I don't see a problem. You can call me, Harry for short if you want to, Draco." Harry said blushing.

So, on their way back to the castle, Draco and Harry talked to each other as well as getting to know each other. Blaise and Pansy were stunned to hear what Harry was telling Draco about herself and Draco was doing the same.

...In the Castle...

Hermione and Ron were wondering where Harriet had went. Seamus and Ginny were with them as well. They were shocked when the castle doors opened to reveal Harriet walking beside Draco which they were followed close by Blaise and Pansy.

"Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron and said, "I went to inform Draco of the dare since it involved him."

Seamus was stunned that Harry had called Malfoy by his first name.

"You've never called Malfoy by his first name." Ron said.

"He asked me to call him, Draco." Harry said.

"Because of this dare that clearly involves myself and Harry; we've put our rivalry aside for now." Draco sneered.

"He's calling you, Harry or Harriet now?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded.

"Maybe you need to check the game of Truth or Dare you all were playing." Blaise suggested.

"Why? Hermione said that we were playing the one muggles did." Seamus said.

"Think again." Pansy said.

"Parkinson, are you suggesting that we were playing the wizard version?" Ginny asked.

Pansy nodded.

"Why are you suggesting that?" Ron asked.

"Because there's a binding magic that has bound Draco and Harry to the dare; however, we were heading to Professor Lupin's office to make sure." Blaise said.

"We'll go as well." Hermione said curiously.

So, the group of students headed to the Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom to find out for sure.

When they entered the classroom, they were surprised to see Professor Lupin and Professor Snape talking about something until they spotted the students.

"Potter? Malfoy? What are you two doing here?" Snape questioned.

"Professors, Draco and I need your help." Harry said.

For a moment, Lupin and Snape looked at each other then Lupin asked, "What can I and Professor Snape do for you and Mr. Malfoy?"

"We need you to run a diagnostic spell on myself and Harry to see if there's a binding spell for at least 24 hours or less." Draco said.

Both Professors were confused until Harry said, "Myself and Draco under a triple dog dare but we're not sure if it's from the Wizardry game of Truth or Dare."

"When was the dare asked?" Lupin questioned.

"It was around 11:45 am that's when Harry came and informed me of the dare that she had been issued." Draco said.

"What was the dare if I may ask?" Snape said.

"I was triple dogged dare to do whatever Draco asked me to do." Harry said.

Both Professors were flabbergasted by what Harry had just said.

"Very well." Lupin said looking at Harriet and Draco.

"I assume that the two of you are keeping your hormones in check since you both are teens." Snape said.

Draco and Harry blushed.

Snape looked at them with a stern look.

"Professor Snape, all Draco and Harry did was share a kiss because of the dare." Blaise said.

"WHAT?!" Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Seamus said unison.

So, both Professor Lupin and Professor Snape ran a diagnostic spell over both Harry and Draco. They were shocked when they saw that Draco and Harry were indeed bound to each other by magic which meant that it was from the wizard truth or dare.

"Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Potter? The two of you are magically bound to each other and the time limit is 24 hours. Since the dare was issued close to noon then the dare will expire at midnight tonight." Lupin said.

"Thank you, Professors." Harry said.

Both Professors nodded.

Then the group of the students made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Are you two coming?" Pansy asked when she noticed that Draco and Harry weren't following.

Hermione along with the others stopped and were looking at Draco and Harry.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Harry, do you this that this strange?" Draco questioned.

"A little, but we'll figure out everything and probably cause chaos because of the dare within 24 hours." Harry said.

Draco smirked at what Harry said then said, "Well, I wasn't expecting to say something like that, Harry."

"Well it's the truth." Harry said.

Draco's and Harry's friends were stunned at what Harry and Draco were saying.

"It almost sounds like that you two would even pretend to be in a relationship with each other because of the dare." Blaise said suddenly.

Draco and Harry looked at each other for a moment then Draco said, "Blaise, you just gave me an idea."

"Huh?" Blaise said.

Pansy giggled as she realized what Draco was thinking.

Then they all entered the Great Hall together. Then Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled her close to him which caused the entire Great Hall to go silent immediately. He finally said quietly to her, "I'm going to kiss you back, Potter because I didn't when you kissed me outside."

Harry's eyes went wide with shock and was about to say something until she felt Draco's lips on her's. She felt some passion behind the kiss as if Draco was secretly letting her know something. They both heard everyone in the Great Hall gasp in shock; it was students as well as the staff and Professors with the exception of Professors, Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin for they knew of the dare.

Ron's jaw nearly hit floor as well as Seamus's.

Hermione was surprised by the boldness that Draco had.

Draco broke the kiss and quietly said to Harry, "I believe we've started something, but I wouldn't mind kissing once in a while if that's okay with you."

Harry blushed and quietly said to Draco, "I don't mind, Draco."

"Good." Draco said.

Then they walked to their respective house tables. As soon as Harry sat down with her friends; everyone started asking her questions about Draco kissing her. She just simply said, "Why don't you all ask Seamus?"

The whole table of Gryffindors looked at Seamus in questioned.

"We were playing Truth or Dare. It was the Wizard Truth or Dare and I thought we were playing the Muggle version; so I triple dogged dare Harry to do whatever Draco asked her to do." Seamus said.

Everyone gasped in shock that Seamus had done that.

~Time Skip to 5th Year~

Harry was at Grimmauld Place with her friends as well as members of the Order of the Phoenix for Christmas Break from Hogwarts but she needed to talk with her godfather and Remus Lupin privately.

"Sirius?" Harry said approaching him.

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius said.

"Can I talk with you and Remus privately because I need tell the two of you something." Harry said.

"Okay, Harry. We'll meet you in the room where the Black Family Tree is." Sirius said.

"Okay." Harry said.

Sirius wondered what Harriet wanted to talk with him and Remus about; so he went to find Remus to let him know that Harriet wanted to talk to them in privately for some reason. Once Sirius found Remus and told him that wanted to talk to them in the Black Family Tree Room for privacy.

"Now, Harriet, what do you wish to talk with us?" Remus asked.

"Well, Remus...you remember the dare that was issued to me." Harry said.

Remus nodded.

"Well, Draco and I have kept in contact since 3rd year." Harry said.

"What does that have to do with the dare?" Sirius questioned.

"In a way, Draco and I got to know each other by talking, but in the 4th year; Draco comforted me when we disappeared from the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape found us as well as heard our conversation." Harry said.

"What was your's and Draco's conversation?" Sirius asked.

Harry sighed and said, "It was mainly had to do with the dare from our 3rd year. Then I told him about what happened in the graveyard between myself and Voldemort. He paled at what I told him that he held me closer to him as I cried. He told me that he would do anything to help me and protect me. We agreed to stay in contact with each other; no matter what happens. He also said that if his father forced him to become a Death Eater that he would betray him immediately. We would continue using the code names that we came up with when writing each other." Harry said.

Sirius and Remus were stunned that Harriet was staying in contact with Draco Malfoy after the dare that they had to do during their third year of all things.

"Dumbledore told me and Draco to reamain close to each other and asked Draco if he would be willingly betray his father and help the Order of the Phoenix if he was forced to become a Death Eater by his father. Draco agreed to do it for my sake because he didn't lose my friendship, but as we kept in contact it may have become more than friendship. I'm telling the two of you this because the two of you are like family since you were friends with my father, James Potter. Sure, the Weasleys are like family as well but this is something that I had to tell the two of you personally." Harry said.

"Harry, are you saying that you're falling in love with Draco Malfoy?" Remus asked suddenly.

Harry nodded not wanting to lie to the two men.

Sirius sighed and said, "Well, Draco's mother was originally a Black in the first place because she's my cousin. However, I want you and Draco to be careful regardless that the two of you may be falling in love with each other. You realize that the two of you are in a 'Romeo and Juliet' sort of relationship?"

Harry nodded again and said, "Draco said that's what it was felt like when he was comforting me after the Triwizard Tournment in our 4th year. In which, Professors Dumbledore and Snape stumbled onto our conversation."

Harry, Sirius, and Remus kept talking for while before heading back into the kitchen.

...In the Kitchen...

Ron and Hermione were wondering where Harry was because she never missed a meal.

"Harriet wanted to talk with Sirius and Remus about something." Dora said.

"I wonder what was so important?" Ron asked.

Molly and Aurthor looked at each other because Dumbledore had made the rest of the Order know about Harry's and Draco's situation that was unexpected of course.

"She wanted to probably talk to her father's two best friends alone about something." Molly said.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure they will tell us." Arthur said.

They continued to talk when the others came down for dinner.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"She's talking with Remus and Sirius privately." Molly said.

"I wonder what it is about?" Hermione questioned when they heard, "HARRIET! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Something tells me that Remus and Sirius are in complete shock." Ginny said.

"What would they be in shock about?" Ron asked Ginny.

"I can't tell you because I'm sworn to sceretice by Harry." Ginny said.

"How come?" Hermione said.

"I would say it's because the way my brother, Ron treated her when her name came out of the Goblet of Fire." Ginny said.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Molly asked curiously.

"Harry told me that Ron started acting differently around her during the Triwizard Event. She also told me that she had to ask Draco Malfoy to the Yule Ball because every male student in was advoiding her." Ginny said.

"Why would she ask Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"She called a Truce on their rivalry that night and he agreed." Ginny said.

"So Harry and Draco called a truce during the Triwizard Tournment?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny nodded.

"Well, that explains why the git was with Harriet at the Yule Ball." Fred said appearing suddenly.

"Yeah and it also explains why Malfoy was completely ploite to us as well." George said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"We heard the Truce agreement between them." Fred said.

Remus, Sirius, and Harriet entered the kitchen after they had talked privately.

Dora looked at her husband and he told her that he would tell her a little later what Harriet had told him and Sirius. Dora nodded in understanding.

"Shall we eat?" Arthur said.

Molly brought their Christmas Dinner out it was amazing.

Harry was quiet as she ate her dinner when an owl flew in with a package and dropped it in front of her. She quickly paid the owl and began opening the package.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, mate. Are you going to show us?" Ron asked.

Harry gasped at how beautiful it was and there was a note and she read it:

_My Loiness,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope that you enjoy your gift and that your godfather and Mr. Lupin would approve of this small gift that had made for you because you are special. I can also assume that you told them about us and that the others will find out soon. I can't wait to see you again. To me, you are a Princess even though you don't wish to be spoiled like one and I promise to protect you at all cost._

_Always your's,_

_Silver Dragon_

"What is it, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry showed him and the others the necklace. They were stunned to see that the pendant of the necklace was a Silver Dragon with emerald green eyes protecting a Princess dressed in a red dress with some gold.

"That must've cost a lot of money." Ginny said.

"I guess that's our proof then, Harry." Remus said suddenly.

Harry just nodded smiling.

"Whose 'Silver Dragon'?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He's someone special to me." Harry said.

"Do the two of you plan to marry?" Ron asked.

"That's for me to know, but right now our relationship is sceret because we are dating and we only trust a select few to know of it." Harry said.

"It's sort of like Shakespeare's play of Romeo and Juliet." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and said, "Except no dies."


	2. I'm A Slave For You

I'm A Slave For You

By: kpron2008

[Pairing: Draco 18 and Female Harry 18. Setting: Paris, France and London, England]

The Story Begins...

{Paris}

It was a beautiful morning and Draconius Lucius Malfoy was enjoying his day well morning out on the veranda drinking a cup of Earl Grey Tea. He reflected on his little foolish rivalry with the young woman named Harriet Jayme Potter; which it was really him just flirting with her in his own way. However, he began to realize that Harriet was his mate since he came into his Veela heritage at 16; yet, he wondered how she would've reacted if she ever found out. He was also learning more about his Veela Heritage while he was in Paris.

Luckily, he had a Daily Prophet and he read the headline:

_**AURORA HARRIET POTTER IS STILL MISSING!**_

He was shocked no less that Harriet was still missing considering she was his mate but he continued to read:

_Aurora Potter had been on undercover mission for the Ministry of Magic of London. It has been three years and there has been no word from her. The Head of the Aurora Department fears the worst has happened to our beloved heroine._

_Her friends, Ron Weasley and his Hermione are desprate to hear of any news of her and so is the Ministry._

_Although, the Ministry says that Aurora Potter was undercover; they hope that she is okay._

_Ron Weasley told us that Aurora Potter may have wanted to know about her family heritage on her father's side and possibly may have gotten into some trouble._

Draco was surprisded that Weasley was telling the press something that Harriet might not have wanted the press to know.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He laid the Daily Prophet and walked to the door and opened it; then said, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, but this young woman kept mummbling that she had to find a Draco Malfoy." The man said.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

"Then this young woman was looking for you then, sir." The man said.

Draco took the young woman and thanked the man then shut the door. He heard the young woman say softly, "I've got to find Draco."

"You've found him." Draco said softly to her.

The young woman's eyes flutter open a little and she said, "Draco, I had to get to you."

"Why?" Draco asked curiously wanting to see the color of her eyes.

"Because of my heart and I'm a slave for you because I have always loved you; my dragon." The young woman said as she opened her eyes competely.

Draco was stunned as he looked into beautiful emerald green eyes and a faint lightening shaped scare appeared and said, "Harriet?"

The young woman nodded.

Draco knew that he had to take care of Harriet immedately and he needed some help. He took Harriet to the bathroom and sat on her down on the toilet for a few minutes as he began running some bath water in the tub to clean her up. Then he stepped out of the bathroom for a moment to quickly write to a Veela Healer as well as regular healer and sent the owl on it's way.

Then he went back to care for his Harriet.

...In the Bathroom...

Harriet was still sitting there on the toilet when Draco walked in. He saw that she was shaking. He said, "Harriet, are you okay?"

Harriet turned to see Draco and said in unsteady voice, "N-No, I-I'm n-n-not."

"Do you need help, Harriet?" Draco asked.

Harriet looked at Draco nodded.

Draco helped Harriet out of her clothes and was shocked to see bruises and scars on his beautiful mate and asked, "What happened, love?"

Harriet blushed that Draco was calling her 'love' and said, "I was undercover trying to gather information about night clubs turning into sexual bondage clubs."

Draco bristled at hearing this.

"Don't worry, Dragon. I'm still pure but because I had secretly casted a spell that prevented someone from taking me; they assumed that I was worth the torture." Harriet said.

Draco was happy to know that his mate was still pure and said, "Harriet, do you want me to help you?"

"I would like that, Dragon." Harriet said, "They used two of the torture curses that are of the Dark Arts on me; but I could think about was you which kept me alive as much as possible."

Draco was surprised that Harriet had thought about him; but he wondered how she had gotten to Paris, France. He helped her over to the tub and he was happy that she had managed to find him.

As if to answer his question, Harriet said, "They moved from country to country. When they arrived in France; I remembered that you had said something about having family in Paris and I knew I had to find you."

Draco looked at Harriet and asked, "Harriet, is what you said earlier was it true?"

Harriet nodded and said, "I had always loved you from the very beginning, Dragon. When I heard Astoria Greengrass brag that she would be marrying you; I was upset because I could tell that she really didn't care for you."

Draco realized that Harriet had seen past his snobbish attitude towards and said trailing off, "Harriet, in our 6th year when you casted a certain spell..."

Harriet looked at Draco sadly and said, "You were on the floor of the Prefect's bathroom bleeding to death and it was my fault. I felt so bad that I had hurt someone had secretly loved."

"Did you kiss me?" Draco questioned as he helped her into the tub.

Harriet nodded and said, "I did but I didn't realized that I had also casted a protection spell on you wandlessly through the kiss."

Draco was shocked to know this and that would sort of explain why some spells were deflected when Ron tried to attack him when they had been at the Manor.

Harriet hissed as the warm water hit scars that had been fresh before she had escaped.

"It's okay, love. I'm going to help you but I want you to talk to me still." Draco said.

Harriet agreed.

"In the Daily Prophet, Ron Weasley said that you were trying to figure out about your father's side of the family." Draco stated.

"That's true, Dragon. I found out everything about my father's side of the family before I went undercover but I never told Ron or Hermione that I did. I also went to Gringrotts before I left and I took the inheritance test proved by the goblins and found that the family heritage that I had found out was real; so I gave the goblins a password that only Teddy knows if something happened on an undercover mission. Teddy also knew out to find out if I was dead or not. I told him to tell only one person about the magic spell to." Harriet said.

"Who did you tell Teddy to know of the spell?" Draco asked curiously.

Harriet looked at Draco and said, "You."

Draco was shocked because he remembered recieving a decripted message from Teddy and asked, "How did you ask Teddy to address me?"

"I told him to call you Dragon and myself Golden Lioness and I asked him to sign it as Little Moony; since his father was called Moony by my father." Harriet said.

"I see." Draco said cleaning the wounds on Harriet gently as possible.

Harriet relaxed as Draco was cleaning her wounds.

Draco was amazed that Harriet trusted him emensely and said, "So, if I asked you would you tell me what you found out your father's family."

"The Ancient Noble House of Peverells, The Ancient Noble House of Godric Gryffindor, The Ancient Noble House of Potters, and The Ancient Noble House of Black." Harriet said.

Draco was surprised to hear that considering his mother had been a Black before she had married his father.

Harriet and Draco continued talking with each other until the Veela Healer and a Healer arrived.

{London}

Ron and Hermione were wondering where Harriet was and they decided to go to Gringotts to see if Harriet had made contact with the goblins in case she was dead. They entered the bank asked the goblins if they had heard from Harriet.

"Ms. Potter did come and see us before she left. She asked for a heritage test and we gave it to her." The goblin said.

"Heritage test?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, she said that it was to confirm something that was very important to her. She also gave us a password that only her godson knows as well as one other. It was her wishes should anything happen to her. Before you ask, she told us not reveal this results of the heritage test to anyone." The goblin said.

"Why does Harriet want to keep that a secret?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Potter had her reasons." The goblin said.

"Thanks." Ron said.

The goblin nodded.

They walked out of the bank and met up with George at a cafe.

...In the cafe...

"So what did you find out?" George asked curiously.

"Harriet had a heritage test done and put a password on her vault along with the vaults of her hertiage." Ron said.

"Who knows the password?" George asked.

"Teddy and one other, but the goblin wouldn't tell us who the other person is." Ron said.

Suddenly, Narcissa Malfoy walked into the cafe and picked up some herbal teas. She saw Harriet's friends and said hello.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm doing good. Lucius passed away but Draco is still the Malfoy heir and he has suggest that Malfoy Manor be reconstructed in order to get rit of the Dark Lord's presentce and he told me that he had recieved a strange letter from someone known as Little Moony while he was visiting Paris." Narcissa said.

"Little Moony?" Ron questioned.

"Remus's son, Teddy." George said suddenly.

"What do you mean, George?" Hermione asked.

"The Mauder's Map. Prongs was Harriet's father, PadFoot was Harriet's godfather and Moony was Teddy's dad. While Wormtail was the traitor who betrayed Harriet's parents." George said.

Narcissa was confused.

George saw Narcissa's confusion and said, "Wormtail lived amongst us for 12 years in his Animagus form and we didn't know it until Ron, Hermione, and Harriet found out in their 3rd year at Hogwarts. We were bloody stunned that the rat 'Scabbers' was in fact the one responsible for Harriet's parents death."

Narcissa was now was shocked the Weasleys had been harboring a Death Eater and didn't know it.

"What's worse is that Harriet's father considered him a friend." George said.

Narcissa felt horrible about it and said, "Harriet knows that you all didn't know that 'Scabbers' was actually an Animagus."

"That's true." Ron said.

"Although, Harriet has entrusted Teddy with a password as well as someone else to her vaults." Hermione said.

Suddenly, a goblin walked into the cafe and handed Narcissa a key.

"What's this?" Narcissa asked the goblin.

"The Black Vault has been given to you, Mrs. Malfoy." The Goblin said.

"My cousin, Siruis was over that vault." Narcissa said.

"Yes, but his goddaughter wished that it be returned to you." The goblin said.

Hermione, Ron, and George were shocked.

"So, this means that Ms. Potter is okay?" Narcissa said.

"It does and she said that you can use Grimmauld Place until Malfoy Manor is rebuilt to the wishes of the Malfoy heir." The goblin said.

Ron, George, and Hermione were surprised that Mrs. Malfoy was going to take up residence at Grimmauld Place until the reconstruction of Malfoy Manor was finished.

"That's good to know that Ms. Potter is okay and at least that it puts her friends at ease as well." Narcissa said.

The goblin nodded and then left.

Narcissa continued talking with Harriet's friends and sort of explained a few things that no one knew about the Black Family.

{Back In Paris}

Draco had finished helping Harriet with a bath and was surprised to see that she was blushing.

"What is it, Arrie?" Draco asked.

"I don't exactly have anything decent to wear ." Harriet said softly.

Draco realized that the only thing that Harriet only had been wearing what she had managed to escape in. So, he went and grabbed her a bathrobe for her to put on since a Veela Healer and a Healer would be on there way. He handed the bathrobe to Harriet and she took it and put it on. He watched as she gently put on the bathrobe and wrapped it around her body.

"Harriet, I sent for a Veela Healer as well as a regular Healer." Draco said.

"Thank you, Dragon." Harriet said.

"You're welcome, love." Draco said.

"Draco?" Harriet said.

"Hm?" Draco said.

"Would you please hold me?" Harriet asked.

"Certainly, love." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harriet's waist and brought Harriet into his lap.

Harriet settled in Draco's lap and nuzzled into his chest which sort of took Draco by surprise; but he could sense that she was really weak and he didn't want to lose her.

Just then, the Veela Healer and the Healer arrived. The Veela Healer noticed that Harriet seemed weak and looked at the other Healer.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you be willing to do a blood bond with Ms. Potter?" Veela Healer asked.

Draco looked at the Veela Healer and nodded because he wasn't going to lose Harriet.

Then the Veela Healer looked at Harriet and asked, "Ms. Potter, would you be willing to do a blood bond with Veela Malfoy?"

Harriet looked at the Veela Healer and nodded in agreement.

The Regular Healer was surprised that the savior of the Wizarding World was alive and was willing to do a Blood Bond with Draco Malfoy who was of Veela heritage.

"Veela Malfoy, because of the Blood Bond that you and Ms. Potter are about to do; you must be touching skin to skin. Also, if you think it necessary afterwards, we will complete a normal bond between the two of you." The Veela Healer said.

Draco nodded in understanding and looked at Harriet.

Harriet nodded to Draco letting him know that she understood.

Both Healers turned so, Draco and Harriet could get comfortable with their skin to skin contact with each other. Draco and Harriet were now nude and sitting with their skin touching each other. Harriet had two viles and she handed on to Draco; who understood what Harriet was doing. He followed her lead; they both put their blood in the respective vile which was marked then handed it to the Healer which was shocked that they had drawn their own blood to help them when the two healers turned back around being handed the viles of blood.

One Healer started making the serum from both Draco's and Harriet's blood for them to drink.

Harriet turned to Draco and said softly, "Dray, I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous for, Love?" Draco asked softly.

Harriet motioned to Draco to lean closely. He did so and Harriet whispered softly to him, "I have remained a virgin since our school days as well as after."

Draco's eyes went wide with shock and realized that Harriet believed that they would probably have to commit a sexual act with each other.

The Veela Healer returned after the other Healer returned with the two blood serums for Draco and Harriet to drink. The Healer gave the two serums to Draco and Harriet which Draco and Harriet decided to go ahead and drink.

"Now that the two of you drunk each other's blood; you two need to stay together with skin to skin contact." The Veela Healer said.

"What exactly will the Blood Bond do?" Harriet asked curiously.

"There are two different types of blood bonds when it comes to Veelas, Harriet." Draco said.

Harriet looked at Draco in confusion.

The regular healer was confused as well.

"This blood bond that you'll be under going, Ms. Potter...is the second blood bond because you are truly Mr. Malfoy's mate. This allows your's and his magic combinde with each other then after the process; we'll come back to give both of you check-up and if the two of you are willing then we'll do the natural bond that is required of a Veela and their mate." The Veela Healer said.

"Thank you." Harriet said with a smile.

Draco nodded in thanks.

"You're welcome." Both Healers said after they explained everything then they left.

After the Healers left; Harriet asked Draco if she could go ahead and send the information that she had to London. He nodded and watched as she wrote a quick letter then sent the owl with the letter along with her investagation scroll.

{Back In London}

After Ron and Hermione had lunch with George as well as Narcissa Malfoy; they went back to the office.

"Weasley, there's letter for you and your wife. I have to get this scroll well scrolls to Shacklebolt." Flannery said.

"Sure thing, mate." Ron said as he opened the letter.

Hermione sat down beside him and said, " Read it, Ron."

Ron read it softly to her:

_Ron and Hermione Weasley,_

_I know that the two of you haven't heard from me in three years. I want you to know that I'm okay and that I'm being taken care of because I'm with the man that I was always meant to be with. We had to do a Blood Bond because of his Veela heritage in order to save my life of sorts. I've also told Shacklebolt that I will not be returning to work with the Auroras because this was my last undercover job. _

_Hermione please hold tightly to Ron because the Blood Bond was done with Draco Malfoy who has Veela Heritage and I agreed to it. I can't reveal everything to you all right now; but I'm doing everything that was told by a Veela Healer and a Healer here with Draco._

_I'm retiring from the Auroras because it's time for me to settle down, marry and have kids. Draco is the only one I feel that way about and always had. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that my heart had always belonged to Draco Malfoy._

_I'm not sure but I believe that Astoria will probably be storming in the Ministry pretty soon; because her marriage contract to Draco was nullified and the only one that could do that would be Draco's mother because I had found out why the contract was made and gave the information to her that I knew about Astoria's family. Sometimes, undercover work does come in handy._

_All I ask is that the two of you don't worry about me because I'll be fine._

_Harriet Jayme Potter_

Ron and Hermione were stunned by the letter; but they were gald that Harriet was happy.

Just then, Flannery walked into the room and said, "Astoria Greengrass is very upset and so is her family. They were storming towards the Minister's office."

Both Ron and Hermione gaped at Flannery because of what he had just said.

"What's with you two?" Flannery asked looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Do you know what it's about, Flannery?" Ron asked.

"Astoria's marriage contract to Draco Malfoy." Flannery said.

Suddenly, they all heard, "NARCISSA, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"SOMEONE BROUGHT IT TO MY ATTENTION THAT LUCIOUS WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND MADE THE ARRANGEMENT WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE! Narcissa shouted.

"Ouch." was Flannery could say at hearing that.

"What do mean, Flannery?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, everyone here knows that Narcissa was a Black; but she also has Veela blood. If you're mated to a Veela and that Veela has a child with their mate and the mate does something behind the Veela's back then it's considered betryal." Flannery said.

"You know a lot about Veelas?" Ron said.

"Well, Narcissa was a school friend. She told me that a Blood Bond between a Veela and their mate is sign that they understand each other. However, there's a Blood Bond to save the Veela's mate which is ten times more powerful." Flannery said.

"What happens if a Veela does the Blood Bond to save their mate?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Their magic is bonded to each other and eventually legally bond then if they so choose have a wedding if they are blood bonded then bonded to a witch or wizard." Flannery said.

Ron and Hermione continued talking with Flannery about Veela things; so they can understand things. Flannery also mentioned that Ron better get use to saying the 'friend' instead of 'mate'.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"Because if you have a friend bonded to a Veela and you call them 'mate'; the Veela will bristle with anger because that right belongs only to the Veela that has mated/bonded with a witch or wizard." Flannery said.

Ron paled.

"Thanks, Flannery." Hermione said.

"Anytime." Flannery said, "To be honest, Draco deserved someone better than Astoria Greengrass; anyway. If fact, I think Harriet and Draco would be perfect for each other."

Ron, Hermione, and Flannery continued to talk about Veelas and their habits for a while.

{Back in Paris with Harriet and Draco}

Draco stayed close to Harriet in the nude at his family French Villa. He was amazed that Harriet was okay with everything that was happening; but he couldn't help but wonder why she trusted him with her heart for so long.

As if sensing Draco's confusion; she said, "Dray, when I first met you; you seemed like a Prince out of a muggle fairytale. I figured that I could trust you right away; until you uttered those words about Ron. However, when our 2nd year rolled around, I noticed that there was a different side to you viva polyjuice potion than the attitude that you were hiding behind. That's when I realized thata you were completely different from your father. You noticed something that even the Daily Prophet didn't realize and that was that I didn't like the attention that I was getting because being the Girl-Who-Lived. To be honest, I think that's all the witches and wizards really saw and didn't see me for me. They didn't see a young girl who was actually being abused by her muggle relatives; who was pretty much working like a house-elf to her muggle relatives."

Draco was surprised to learn that Harriet had used polyjuice potion in her second year; which got him to thinking about when Crabb and Doyle were acting a little strange that year. Then he smiled and said, "Love, it was you and Ron that I was actually talking to that year then?"

Harriet blushed but nodded to confirm.

Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Harriet and said, "I had wondered why Crabb was acting strangely that year then didn't remember anything that I had said."

Harriet smiled and asked, "Draco, I understand that you enjoy having house-elves around; but wouldn't you like to learn how to cook yourself?"

Draco thought for a moment and said, "Harriet, if you like; we could get our own place without house-eleves and maybe, you could teach me."

"I would love to teach you, darling." Harriet said.

"Harriet, when we return to London; we'll have to go straight to the Ministry to register as Veela and mate." Draco said.

"I know, Dray. I don't mind at all being your mate/wife; I just know that I'm happy with you, Dray." Harriet said.

"Then do you want to move onto the next part of the bond?" Draco questioned.

Harriet nodded and said caressing Draco's cheek, "Know that I trust you completely, Dray."

Draco kissed Harriet and said, "Very well, Love."


	3. Dragon's Cove Cafe

**Dragon's Cove Cafe**

By: kpron2008

Summary

[Pairiing: Draco Malfoy and Female Harry Potter]

Dragon's Cove Cafe was a little cafe in Muggle London. Witches, Wizards, and Muggles alike loved the cafe because it was so peaceful as well as unique. Ron and his family decided to visit this cafe that they had heard so munch about from friends and their families. However, Ron and Hermione were shocked when a blonde headed young man came walking out of the kitchen followed by a black haired young; which they were followed a woman with long black wavy hair then she was followed by none other than Draco Malfoy. They wondered what Malfoy was doing here at this cafe until they heard a patron say, "Dr. Malfoy, your wife's cafe is amazing. I'm surprised that your twin sons help their mother."

The Story Begins...

Ron was sitting at his office desk when Flannery came in.

"Flannery, where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Muggle London." Flannery said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"There's a cafe there called Dragon's Cove Cafe and it's amazing because muggles, witches, and wizards sit amongst each other as if there's nothing different." Flannery said.

"Who owns this cafe?" Ron asked.

"I think the owner's name is Arrie. You might want to go and check it out with your family." Flannery said.

"Okay, I will this evening for dinner." Ron said writting to Hermione.

~Later that Evening~

The entire Weasley Clan entered the cafe called Dragon's Cove Cafe.

"Wow, it looks like that we have a huge party." The young woman said showing the Weasleys to their table.

"So, Flannery reconmmended this place?" George asked.

"Yeah, he said that it was the best." Ron answered.

"Dad, I'm surprised that you brought us here for dinner." Rose said.

Suddenly, a blonde headed young man came walking out of the kitchen followed by a black haired young; which they were followed a woman with long black wavy hair then she was followed by none other than Draco Malfoy. However, they were shocked to hear a patron or customer say, "Dr. Malfoy, your wife's cafe is amazing. I'm surprised that your twin sons help their mother."

Draco smiled and said, "My wife, Arrie has always had a talent for cooking amazing food. The boys help their mother over the Summer Holidays since they were 11 years-old."

Ron's eyes went wide at the mention of the name.

"Dray, are you off tonight?" Arrie asked.

"Yes, I am. So I figured that I would help you out." Draco said.

A waitress walked over to Arrie and Draco along with their sons and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, there's a huge family group in the corner."

Arrie and Draco looked to see the Weasleys.

"Rose and her family are here?" Scorpious said softly.

Arrie and Draco had figured out that Scorpius and Rose were crushing on each other thanks to eldest son, James Sirius Malfoy. They smiled and decided to go meet the Weasleys.

"Hello, Molly and Aurthor." Arrie said.

Aurthor and Molly were surprised to see Arrie, but smiled at her just the same.

"Hello, Arrie and Draco or should I say Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Malfoy." Molly said.

"Arrie is fine." Arrie said.

"Teddy was the one who started calling her 'Arrie' and it was a neat nickname that I went along with it." Draco said.

"How is Teddy?" Aurthor asked.

"He's doing well." Arrie said.

Scorpius and Rose were talking with each other. Hermione noticed that and wondered if there was something going on between them.

"Mom? Dad?" A male voice said.

"Over here, James." Arrie said.

James walked over to his parents and was surprised to see the Weasleys sitting there all together.

"How's college, James?" Draco asked.

"It's good, dad. Although, I did one of those magical DNA tests." James said.

"And?" Arrie said.

"Mom, I can't believe that you and dad never said anything about us having Veela blood. Or that mom was from the Noble Ancient Houses of, The Peverells, The Blacks, The Potters and of course on of the founders of Hogwarts which is Godric Gryffindor." James said.

"James, your mother was deprived of her magical heritage when I first met her. Yet, we both found out your mother's family magical history when we went to Gringotts after we married. Trust me, we were both surprised by it." Draco said.

Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were in shock.

"But dad, what does that have to do with your veela heritage?" James asked.

Draco sighed and said, "Let's just that's the one thing that was never talked about because your grandfather, Lucius was very stricked about me having veela blood. The only that I ever told was your mother. As ironic as it is, your mother was and had always been my mate from the very begininng."

"Your father doesn't mean 'mate' as in best friend either, James." Arrie said.

"Oh." James said blushing getting the point.

Ron and Hermione were shocked by this information.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy, are you related to the famous Harriet Jayme Potter?" Hugo asked curiously.

Draco knew that his wife hated the word 'famous' and so did their children.

Arrie just smiled for a moment and said, "If there is one thing that I hate it is fame because sometimes the press can twist your words around and even call you a liar until they see it for themselves."

James realized that he had opened up some memories that his mother hated and said, "Mom, I'm sorry."

Arrie looked at her eldest son and said, "It's okay James. At least the press here isn't as bad as the wizard press."

"I don't want to seem rude, but how far along are you, Arrie?" Fleur asked curiously.

Arrie's eyes widen as did Draco's eyes.

"Fleur, what are you saying?" Bill questioned his wife.

Fleur looked at her husband and said, "Mrs. Malfoy is pregnanet."

Everyone's jaw dropped at that except for the Malfoys.

Then Draco chuckled and said, "I forgot that you are also a veela, Fleur."

"I understand, Mr. Malfoy." Fleur said.

"As for your answer, Fleur. I'm at least at the 2 week mark." Arrie said.

"Congrads, to the both of you." Molly said.

"What are you hoping the gender of the baby will be?" Aurthor asked.

"We already have three boys; so we are hoping for a daughter this time around." Draco said.

"Dad, what are you going to do if mom ends up pregnanet with Twin girls or even triplets?" James asked curiously.

Scorpius and Albus saw their father go pale for a moment but then he smiled and said, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Arrie giggled and said, "James, you and your brothers were delivered at home because there was no time to get to the hospital."

Draco watched as his three sons were shocked to learn that they had been born at the house and not in a hospital.

"Of course, we also had help from a Veela healer as well." Draco said.

"Why did you need help from a Veela healer?" Scorpius asked.

Arrie sighed and said, "A Veela birth is very different from that of a birth of a muggle, a wizard, or even a witch birth."

Fleur and Bill knew that Arrie and Draco spoke the truth on that.

James realized what his mother was saying and he knew that their dad had to be with their mom at all cost to help her.

"So, what exactly is the difference?" Ron had to ask.

Arrie looked at Ron and said, "When you mate with a Veela, a Veela is very protective of their mate as well as their children. Also, a veela's mate is based on their preferance."

"So, you're saying that a Veela is straight then they can mate with a man or woman depending on the gender of the Veela." Hermoine said.

Arrie nodded.

"And if the Veela's preferance is the same-sex as they are then it can mate the same-sex." Ron said.

Draco nodded this time.

"Whoa!" Rose said.

"So, that's why you two decided to live in Muggle London." Molly said.

"Yes, and on occassion we go to France with the Children from time to time." Arrie said.

"That's cool." Hugo said.

"Dray, if you don't mind. I have to attend to the others then I'll return." Arrie said.

"Of course, dear. Just don't over do things." Draco said.

"Yes, darling." Arrie said and went back into the kitchen.

Draco just shook his head.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Mom runs this cafe and sometimes forgets to rest. She also gives cooking classes which are held here." James said.

"Blimey." was all Ron said.

"You should've seen her when she was pregnanet with James. I had to get her to try to stay off her feet but she wasn't hearing it. Then when she was pregnanet with Scorpius and Albus; she was the same way until I made her rest for at least 30 minutes to an hour." Draco said.

Molly and the others nodded in understanding.

They continued talking for a while. Ron and Hermione didn't know what to think about Draco Malfoy being a doctor to muggles or that his eldest son, James was an archeologist and attended a muggle college. Draco had also told them that it was his wife idea for them to live amongst muggles because she didn't want their kids to rely on magic too much and that he had agreed with her on that.

Arrie came walking back and she was in shock.

"Love, what is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Darling, you know I don't usually recieve mail here." Arrie said.

Draco nodded.

"Well, do you remember a 17 year-old girl by the name of Claire Thomas?" Arrie asked.

"Yes, I do." Draco said.

"Well, she wrote a book called, 'The Dragon Prince and His Princess'. She dedicated the book to you and me as well as to the cafe. But I want you to read the letter that she sent with it." Arrie said handing the letter to Draco.

Draco read the letter:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I want to thank you so much for the inspiration for my story that night on Halloween. Mr. Malfoy well Dr. Malfoy _

_was dressed like a Prince of Dragons and Mrs. Malfoy was dressed like his princess. So I used that as my story for how the name of your cafe came to be. I have to admit that the two of you did look like royalty to me. It was amazing that I created the two main characters of my story baised on the two of you. I hope you enjoy the very first copy of my book._

_Claire Thomas_

_P.S._

_Long Live the Royal Family of Dragon's Cove! Also, the book is originally is October 5th of this year. I sent you the vey first copy fresh off the press._

Draco and Arrie were shocked by the letter; but couldn't believe that Claire thought that they were actually royalty.

"Um...Mrs. Malfoy?" Rose questioned.

Arrie shook her head and said, "Sorry, this letter from young woman sort of shocked me and my husband."

Draco huffed and said, "It's not every day that we inspire someone and they think we portray royalty somehow."

"Dad, it's the way that you and mom portray yourselves sometimes; but it's amazing how you and mom are so close." James said.

Draco looked at his eldest son and said, "James, your mother and I weren't exactly aware that we portray that image of royalty. However, certain events may have us act that way; but we don't do it on purpose."

"We know that, Dad. It's just funny when you and mom do it without realizing that you two are doing it." James said.

"That makes sense, Dray." Arrie said.

Draco looked at Arrie and said, "I suppose it does, love. I just didn't realize that we did that at the Halloween Party that we held here at the cafe that year."

The Weasleys were sitting there stunned.

Just then, someone walked in the cafe and sat down at a table.

Arrie went to see to the table while Draco and her sons were talking with the Weasleys.

"Welcome to Dragon's Cove Cafe, I'm the owner." Arrie said.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Dudley Dursley and this is my daughter, Sara Dursley. She was curious about your cafe and she asked me if we could check it out." Duddley said.

Arrie smiled remembering the last time that she had seen her cousin and said, "It's nice to meet you, Sara and your father."

"Thank you, ma'am." Sara said.

"Your cafe is unique." Dudley said.

"It leaves to the imagination." Arrie said.

"Daddy, you always seem so sad but I thought this would cheer you up." Sara said looking at her father.

Harriet was surprised that Dudley had been sad.

"Sara, I know you mean well and I just don't know what became of my cousin." Dudley said.

Suddenly, Draco was beside his wife bristling.

"So, is that your husband?" Sara asked.

"Yes and his name is Dr. Draco Malfoy but I call him, Dray." Arrie said.

"He seems upset." Dudley said.

Arrie sighed and said, "No dout, someone upset him."

"Arrie, I still don't see how Ron Weasley is still dense." Draco said.

Dudley heard what came out of Mr. Malfoy's mouth and said softly, "Harriet?"

"MOM! JAMES IS DOING IT AGAIN!" A young blonde boy with blue streaks in his hair said.

Everyone turned to looke at the young man walking towards them followed by a taller young man.

"James!" Arrie said.

Scorpius scowled at his older brother.

"Sorry, mom but I couldn't help it." James said.

Draco sighed and said, "James Sirius Malfoy, stop the pranks."

"Okay, dad but Goerge Weasley thought it was funny." James said.

"Scorpius, go to the kitchen there should be something in there to get rit of the highlights." Arrie said.

"I think green highlights would look better." Sara said.

Scorpius looked at the little girl and said, "Thanks but I like my hair blonde with no highlights."

"MOM! JAMES PUT SILVER HIGHLITES IN MY HAIR!" Albus screamed.

Arrie sighed and said, "Albus, follow your brother, Scorpius."

"Yes, mom." Albus said following his brother.

Dudley looked at Arrie and said, "It's tough raising kids."

Arrie looked at Dudley and said, "James is my eldest, Scorpius and Albus are my twin sons. We are hoping to have a daughter this time."

"So right nowm you've got three boys." Dudley said.

Draco bristled and said, "I wonder why James takes after your father and godfather."

"We he decided to take after Prongs and Padfoot on pranks once he found the map." Arrie said.

Draco bristled again.

"Dray, you start doing that when you've had a hard day at work or when you get very protective of me." Arrie said.

"Well, you do have a habit finding trouble or it finds you." Draco pointed out.

Arrie sighed and said, "Yes and it happens when I least expect it."

Draco bristled then nuzzled Arrie's neck.

Dudley's eyes widened when he saw his cousin smile at her husband.

Arrie giggled.

"What's funny, love?" Draco asked.

"Well, we've got three boys and one graduated college; so all we need is three girls." Arrie said.

"That would give us the total of six kids, Arrie." Draco stated.

"I told you that I would like a big family, Dray." Arrie said.

"I remember, love." Draco said.

"Why don't you check on the boys?" Arrie said.

Dudley was confused then his daughter said, "Daddy, I'm going over to the art corner."

"Okay, Sara. Be careful and don't break anything." Dudley said.

Arrie looked at Dudley and wandlessly casted a spell for privcay between her and her cousin.

"So what do you think of my cafe, Dudley?" Arrie said.

"It's amazing, Harriet." Dudley said.

"I married Draco Malfoy and my two friends don't know that it's me." Arrie said.

"Draco's the one that you were in a secret relationship with?" Dudley questioned.

"Yes, but I did you find out?" Arrie asked.

"There was a witch named Pansy living in the same neighborhood where I moved to when I got married. She told me that her best friend married a Harriet Potter and that they were living amongst muggles in London." Dudley said.

"At first Draco and I didn't get along; you could call us rivals at first but then things changed by the end of our first year at Hogwarts." Arrie said.

"Oh. However, why do you go by 'Arrie' now?" Dudly asked.

"My godson, Teddy called me that. His father was a werewolf and best friend to my dad. So my husband liked the nickname." Harriet said.

"Mum and Dad passed away years ago." Dudley said, "She told me that if I ever saw you to let you know that she was sorry."

"Thanks." Harriet said.

"What's with your husband?" Dudley asked curiously watching him approach.

Draco bristled as he was walking towards his wife.

"He's part Veela which is a magical creature and he's really protective especially since I'm 2 weeks pregnanet with 4th child." Arrie said.

"Does he know who Iam?" Dudley asked.

Arrie nodded.

Finally, Dudley and Arrie finished their conversation; then Arrie took down the privacy barrier. Draco was immedately at her side at once.

"Well, it was nice meeting the both of you. Take care." Dudley said as went to get his daughter to tell her that they were leaving.

Draco looked at his wife and asked, "What was that all about, love?"

Arrie spoke softly for only Draco to hear,"That was Dudley and he was telling me that his parents died after he had been married at least two years. He said that his mother regetted everything and told him to tell me if he ever found me."

"I see." Draco said nuzzling his wife's neck.

"You have Veela blood but you're still my ferret, Dray." Arrie said softly.

Draco smiled and said, "You're my wolf, Arrie."

"Although, I'm worried for tomorrow, Dray." Arrie said.

"Why's that, Arrie?" Draco asked.

"Because Claire's book officially come out tomorrow; so that means that the press will be flooding the cafe." Arrie said.

"Oh." Draco said.

"Tomorrow is October 5th." Arrie said.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized that what Harriet was saying and then said, "Which means that I'll probably be flooded by reporters at the office as well."

"Well, both of our names are mentioned in the dedication page." Arrie said.

"Are you ready to once again be in the press but not for who you were in the past?" Draco questioned Arrie.

"I guess it's time to surprise the Wizarding World once again." Arrie said softly to Draco.

Draco smiled at his wife and said, "I wonder what your friends will say about you being married to me?"

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Arrie said.

Rose walked up to Mrs. Malfoy and asked, "Mrs. Malfoy, would it be okay with you and your husband if I started working here over my holiday breaks from school?"

Arrie and Draco looked at Rose then Arrie said, "You can start tomorrow if you like, Rose because I know that we're going to need the help."

"Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy." Rose said.

"You're welcome, Rose." Arrie said.

They watched as Rose returned to the table and telling her parents that she was hired

to work the cafe.

"How do you think, Ron's going to handle it?" Draco asked looking at his wife.

"Probably, how he handles everything." Arrie said looking at her husband.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE WORKING HERE, ROSE?!" Rons shouted.

Every customer turned towards the Weasley table; while Arrie and Draco sighed.

James decided to step in immedately by saying, "Mr. Ron Weasley, my mother was surprised that Rose wanted to help out with the cafe and we'll need the help tomorrow. My parents love it here and they don't need to be looked down on; my mother loves my father for who he is not because of what he was. I for one find it shameful that you can't get over something so childish that my father did."

Hermione was surprised to hear Draco's eldest son defending his father in such a manner.

"Dad, you've made a scene. It's not going to be bad working for Mrs. Malfoy. I was surprised that she hired me on the spot like that, though." Rose said.

"That's my mother for you, she likes to give everyone a chance." James said.

Scorpius and Albus returned wondering what they had missed.

James looked at Scorpius and said, "Mom hired Rose to help the cafe tomorrow because of the Press attention the cafe will be getting tomorrow."

"Well, welcome to the staff, Rose." Albus said.

"Yeah, some of our classmates work here as well." Scorpius said.

"Really? Like who?" Rose said.

"Sara Longbottom and her twin brother, Samuel Longbottom." Albus said.

"Then their some of our friends that we made here as well." Scorpius said.

Rose was talking with Scorpius and Albus.

Ron didn't like his daughter talking to a Malfoy especially three sons of a Malfoy.

Arrie shook her head because Ron was still the same. Draco noticed that his wife was shaking her head and he knew exactly was the cause of it; he decided to do something unexpected and said, "Mr. Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Arthur said.

"My wife is a collector of books and thought that you would like this." Draco said handing a him a book.

Arthur took the book from Draco and was amazed at what it was.

"Dad, don't touch that!" Ron shouted.

Arrie marched over and slapped Ron across the face then said, "Your father is capable of knowing if something contained dark magic."

Hermione was about shout at Mrs. Malfoy until Arrie looked at her and said, "I was an Aurora once but when I was pregnanet with James; I decided to retire. But I will not stand by as your husband insults mine."

"D-D-Dad?!" James said with a stutter.

Draco knew exactly what was happening and grabbed his wife immedately. He wrapped his arms around her whispering something to her.

Ginny looked between Draco and his wife then looked to Scorpius and asked, "What's going on?"

"Sometimes, when mom loses her temper unexpected things begin to happen and it doesn't help when she's pregnanet. Dad taught us to recognize it right away as well and to get him regardless if he was at work or not." Scorpius said.

"What kind of things?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Unexpected wandless magic." Albus stated softly.

Suddenly, glass of water spilled on a customer.

James went and got the customer a towel immedately and the customer was just laughing at what happened.

The Weasleys were shocked by the customer just laughing at what just happened. Then the heard the customer say to James, "No wonder, this cafe is amazing. It's has awsome special affects; your parents must've spent a lot of money to do that."

James was puzzled and asked handing the man a towel, "May I ask you are, sir?"

"I'm... well my name is Mark Steveson and I'm a food critic as well as cafe critic. I heard about Dragon's Cove Cafe and to see it for myself." Steve said taking the towel from James.

Draco and Arrie blinked in shock that a muggle critic thought that it had been special affects. Draco was behind Arrie while Steve was talking to be on the safe side.

Steve dried himself off and said, "I believe this is the most funnest cafe that I've ever been to and I would reconmend it to anyone that wished for excitment with fanasty."

"Um...thank you, but this cafe is owned by my mother as well as my father." James stated.

Steve looked at James and said, "You're parents have a very good reputation in the community, young man. They are very much royalty in their own right and it's surprising that the cafe has been acknowledged by Claire; who is the author of The Dragon Prince and his Princess. I can see how your parents inspired her so. Therefore, I'm giving this cafe a five star rating for it's uniqueness."

THUD

James and Steve looked to see two people on the floor.

"That's the first time that I've seen mom and dad faint from shock at the same time." Scorpius said suddenly.

"Um...Scorpius, mom's pregnanet." Albus said.

"Shit! Well, that's first time that they've fainted together and did cushioned her fall." Scorpius said.

Steve was stunned to hear that the owner was expecting and said, "Should we call a doctor?"

"Nah...dad's a doctor and he knows how to protect mom when she's pregnanet." James said.

"Still?" Steve said.

James shook his head and said, "I've seen dad this several times when mom was pregnanet with my younger brothers. He basically can tell when mom is going to faint; so he gets behind mom to cushioning mom when she faints."

"That's amazing." Victore said suddenly.

"I guess so." James said looking at Victore along with her two parents.

"Have both of them ever fainted at the same time, though?" Bill asked.

"Um...no and Scorpius is right. It's the first time that they both have fainted from shock at the same time." James said looking at Bill.

"Where's Teddy?" Victore asked.

Suddenly, the cafe door opened and there was Teddy. He looked down and saw his godmother and her husband passed out on the floor. Then he looked at James, Scorpius, and Albus wanting answers.

"Teddy, this is Mr. Mark Steveson. He's a critic and decided to give a five gold star rating to the cafe." James said finally.

Teddy sighed and said, "I guess that would shock them both right before the train wreck with the press tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

Teddy noticed Steve finally and said, "Tomorrow, the press with be to ask them a lot of questions about the book that they had inspired. The book is called 'The Dragon Prince and His Princess' written by Claire Thomas which she also decatied the book to my godmother and her husband as well as the cafe."

Steve was surprised to know that the cafe was going to be really famous tomorrow and that he had made it even more famous by telling the owner that he was giving them a five star rating.

After a few minutes, Arrie and Draco were coming around.

"I don't know how mant more surprises I can take in one day." Arrie said.

"That makes the two of us." Draco said.

James helped their mother while Scorpius and Albus helped their father up.

Teddy looked at his godmother for a moment and said, "Sorry, that I've not been around lately. I was visiting my parents' grave."

Arrie knew what Teddy was referring to and said, "It's okay, Teddy. I understand and you can drop by anytime because you're always welcome."

"Arrie's right, Teddy. You're practically family and if you need to talk to us; you're welcome to do so." Draco said.

"Thanks." Teddy said with a smile hugging both Arrie and Draco.

Arrie and Draco returned the hug which their boys decided to join in on.

"Wow, that's what I call a loving family." Mark said.

"It sure is." Molly said.

Mark noticed the readheaded woman standing beside him and said, "Are you family as well?"

"No, my husband and I are friends of this little family." Molly answered.

Arthur came and stood by his wife and said, "Mr. Steveson, when you enter this cafe; Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy treat you like family."

Mark turned and looked at Mr. Weasley then said, "I saw Mrs. Malfoy slap the one of your sons."

"Ah, yes. She slapped my son, Ron because he thought that Mr. Malfoy was handing something dangerous and she told him off for it." Arthur said.

Hermione walked up and said, "My husband and Mr. Malfoy never got along in school. Mrs. Malfoy thought that my husband would've put everything in the past; but I guess he didn't.

"Well, that's interesting." Mark said.

Ron was pouting.

Draco walked over to Ron and said, "I'm surprised that you've not figured out my wife is? However, I believe your wife has and I assure you that I do regret my behavior in school."

"Whatever, Malfoy. You're still a git in my book." Ron said.

"Ron?!" Hermione said.

Mark was watching the scene and said, "This sort of reminds me of a movie of sorts."

Everyone looked at Mark in confusion.

Seeing their confusion, Mark said, "The movie is about three friends. Two girls and a guy to be precice. One of the girls fell in love with a rival and as the years passed that girl hadn't seen or heard from her best friends from school. Until her two best friends entered her home not realizing that they were visiting their best friend."

"That does sound about right, because it's the same situation, Mr. Steveson." James said.

Hermione's eyes went wide as it was dawning on her suddenly who Mrs. Malfoy was that she went and hugged her crying.

Arrie was shocked that Hermione was crying as well as hugging her then she heard Hermione say, "I'm so sorry."

Arrie sighed returning hug while Draco was standing beside her.

"Mione, why are you hugging Draco's wife?" Ron questioned.

George brightened when he realized that Mrs. Malfoy was indeed, Harriet Potter but was know a Malfoy and said, "Ron, Hermione knows who Mrs. Malfoy is because 'Arrie' is short for someone we all know and care about."

"Huh?" Ron said.

Teddy just shook his head and said, "I doubt he'll ever figure it out, George."

"Then I guess it's for the best then, eh." George said looking at Teddy.

Teddy nodded.

Mark was surprised by this and looked at Draco then said, "You have an amazing wife, Dr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Mr. Steveson. My wife and I had an unusual relationship back in school, but I love her just the same." Draco said.

"Well, I wish you all well. I must be going." Mark said.

The Malfoys waved goodbye to Mark Steveson and several of the customers as they began to leave the cafe because it was getting close to closing time for the cafe. However, the only ones were the Weasley Clan themselves.

"So who are you, Arrie?" Ron asked, "Because you seem familar and yet I really can't place you."

Arrie sighs.

Draco really couldn't believe that Ron didn't recognize his wife when most of his family had with the exception of Ron's wife until a few moments ago.

"Boy, you really are dense." James said looking at Ron.

"HEY!" Ron said.

Arrie laughed at her eldest son.

"There's two letters missing from our mother's name; but we are not telling you what they are." Scorpius said.

"You sound just like your father, Scorpius." Arrie said.

Scorpius smiled at his mother for the compliment.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are Scorpius and Albus twins?" Fleur asked.

Arrie nodded.

"James takes after their grandfather on his mom's side; which is funny." Teddy said.

"I can see that." Molly said.

"Arrie's my godmother and she tells me that I favor both my parents. She also told me that my father had been best friends with her father." Teddy said.

"She's right. You do favor both your parents." Arthur said.

After, they continued talking and the Weasleys were starting to leave; Ron suddenly said, "HARRIET HAS BECOME A MALFOY!"

"Talk about a delayed reaction." James said.

"Yeah, that was very delayed." Teddy said.

Both Draco and Arrie were laughing at the delayed reaction.

**Dragon's Cove Cafe**

By: kpron2008

Summary

[Pairiing: Draco Malfoy and Female Harry Potter]

Dragon's Cove Cafe was a little cafe in Muggle London. Witches, Wizards, and Muggles alike loved the cafe because it was so peaceful as well as unique. Ron and his family decided to visit this cafe that they had heard so munch about from friends and their families. However, Ron and Hermione were shocked when a blonde headed young man came walking out of the kitchen followed by a black haired young; which they were followed a woman with long black wavy hair then she was followed by none other than Draco Malfoy. They wondered what Malfoy was doing here at this cafe until they heard a patron say, "Dr. Malfoy, your wife's cafe is amazing. I'm surprised that your twin sons help their mother."

The Story Begins...

Ron was sitting at his office desk when Flannery came in.

"Flannery, where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Muggle London." Flannery said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"There's a cafe there called Dragon's Cove Cafe and it's amazing because muggles, witches, and wizards sit amongst each other as if there's nothing different." Flannery said.

"Who owns this cafe?" Ron asked.

"I think the owner's name is Arrie. You might want to go and check it out with your family." Flannery said.

"Okay, I will this evening for dinner." Ron said writting to Hermione.

~Later that Evening~

The entire Weasley Clan entered the cafe called Dragon's Cove Cafe.

"Wow, it looks like that we have a huge party." The young woman said showing the Weasleys to their table.

"So, Flannery reconmmended this place?" George asked.

"Yeah, he said that it was the best." Ron answered.

"Dad, I'm surprised that you brought us here for dinner." Rose said.

Suddenly, a blonde headed young man came walking out of the kitchen followed by a black haired young; which they were followed a woman with long black wavy hair then she was followed by none other than Draco Malfoy. However, they were shocked to hear a patron or customer say, "Dr. Malfoy, your wife's cafe is amazing. I'm surprised that your twin sons help their mother."

Draco smiled and said, "My wife, Arrie has always had a talent for cooking amazing food. The boys help their mother over the Summer Holidays since they were 11 years-old."

Ron's eyes went wide at the mention of the name.

"Dray, are you off tonight?" Arrie asked.

"Yes, I am. So I figured that I would help you out." Draco said.

A waitress walked over to Arrie and Draco along with their sons and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, there's a huge family group in the corner."

Arrie and Draco looked to see the Weasleys.

"Rose and her family are here?" Scorpious said softly.

Arrie and Draco had figured out that Scorpius and Rose were crushing on each other thanks to eldest son, James Sirius Malfoy. They smiled and decided to go meet the Weasleys.

"Hello, Molly and Aurthor." Arrie said.

Aurthor and Molly were surprised to see Arrie, but smiled at her just the same.

"Hello, Arrie and Draco or should I say Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Malfoy." Molly said.

"Arrie is fine." Arrie said.

"Teddy was the one who started calling her 'Arrie' and it was a neat nickname that I went along with it." Draco said.

"How is Teddy?" Aurthor asked.

"He's doing well." Arrie said.

Scorpius and Rose were talking with each other. Hermione noticed that and wondered if there was something going on between them.

"Mom? Dad?" A male voice said.

"Over here, James." Arrie said.

James walked over to his parents and was surprised to see the Weasleys sitting there all together.

"How's college, James?" Draco asked.

"It's good, dad. Although, I did one of those magical DNA tests." James said.

"And?" Arrie said.

"Mom, I can't believe that you and dad never said anything about us having Veela blood. Or that mom was from the Noble Ancient Houses of, The Peverells, The Blacks, The Potters and of course on of the founders of Hogwarts which is Godric Gryffindor." James said.

"James, your mother was deprived of her magical heritage when I first met her. Yet, we both found out your mother's family magical history when we went to Gringotts after we married. Trust me, we were both surprised by it." Draco said.

Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were in shock.

"But dad, what does that have to do with your veela heritage?" James asked.

Draco sighed and said, "Let's just that's the one thing that was never talked about because your grandfather, Lucius was very stricked about me having veela blood. The only that I ever told was your mother. As ironic as it is, your mother was and had always been my mate from the very begininng."

"Your father doesn't mean 'mate' as in best friend either, James." Arrie said.

"Oh." James said blushing getting the point.

Ron and Hermione were shocked by this information.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy, are you related to the famous Harriet Jayme Potter?" Hugo asked curiously.

Draco knew that his wife hated the word 'famous' and so did their children.

Arrie just smiled for a moment and said, "If there is one thing that I hate it is fame because sometimes the press can twist your words around and even call you a liar until they see it for themselves."

James realized that he had opened up some memories that his mother hated and said, "Mom, I'm sorry."

Arrie looked at her eldest son and said, "It's okay James. At least the press here isn't as bad as the wizard press."

"I don't want to seem rude, but how far along are you, Arrie?" Fleur asked curiously.

Arrie's eyes widen as did Draco's eyes.

"Fleur, what are you saying?" Bill questioned his wife.

Fleur looked at her husband and said, "Mrs. Malfoy is pregnanet."

Everyone's jaw dropped at that except for the Malfoys.

Then Draco chuckled and said, "I forgot that you are also a veela, Fleur."

"I understand, Mr. Malfoy." Fleur said.

"As for your answer, Fleur. I'm at least at the 2 week mark." Arrie said.

"Congrads, to the both of you." Molly said.

"What are you hoping the gender of the baby will be?" Aurthor asked.

"We already have three boys; so we are hoping for a daughter this time around." Draco said.

"Dad, what are you going to do if mom ends up pregnanet with Twin girls or even triplets?" James asked curiously.

Scorpius and Albus saw their father go pale for a moment but then he smiled and said, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Arrie giggled and said, "James, you and your brothers were delivered at home because there was no time to get to the hospital."

Draco watched as his three sons were shocked to learn that they had been born at the house and not in a hospital.

"Of course, we also had help from a Veela healer as well." Draco said.

"Why did you need help from a Veela healer?" Scorpius asked.

Arrie sighed and said, "A Veela birth is very different from that of a birth of a muggle, a wizard, or even a witch birth."

Fleur and Bill knew that Arrie and Draco spoke the truth on that.

James realized what his mother was saying and he knew that their dad had to be with their mom at all cost to help her.

"So, what exactly is the difference?" Ron had to ask.

Arrie looked at Ron and said, "When you mate with a Veela, a Veela is very protective of their mate as well as their children. Also, a veela's mate is based on their preferance."

"So, you're saying that a Veela is straight then they can mate with a man or woman depending on the gender of the Veela." Hermoine said.

Arrie nodded.

"And if the Veela's preferance is the same-sex as they are then it can mate the same-sex." Ron said.

Draco nodded this time.

"Whoa!" Rose said.

"So, that's why you two decided to live in Muggle London." Molly said.

"Yes, and on occassion we go to France with the Children from time to time." Arrie said.

"That's cool." Hugo said.

"Dray, if you don't mind. I have to attend to the others then I'll return." Arrie said.

"Of course, dear. Just don't over do things." Draco said.

"Yes, darling." Arrie said and went back into the kitchen.

Draco just shook his head.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Mom runs this cafe and sometimes forgets to rest. She also gives cooking classes which are held here." James said.

"Blimey." was all Ron said.

"You should've seen her when she was pregnanet with James. I had to get her to try to stay off her feet but she wasn't hearing it. Then when she was pregnanet with Scorpius and Albus; she was the same way until I made her rest for at least 30 minutes to an hour." Draco said.

Molly and the others nodded in understanding.

They continued talking for a while. Ron and Hermione didn't know what to think about Draco Malfoy being a doctor to muggles or that his eldest son, James was an archeologist and attended a muggle college. Draco had also told them that it was his wife idea for them to live amongst muggles because she didn't want their kids to rely on magic too much and that he had agreed with her on that.

Arrie came walking back and she was in shock.

"Love, what is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Darling, you know I don't usually recieve mail here." Arrie said.

Draco nodded.

"Well, do you remember a 17 year-old girl by the name of Claire Thomas?" Arrie asked.

"Yes, I do." Draco said.

"Well, she wrote a book called, 'The Dragon Prince and His Princess'. She dedicated the book to you and me as well as to the cafe. But I want you to read the letter that she sent with it." Arrie said handing the letter to Draco.

Draco read the letter:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I want to thank you so much for the inspiration for my story that night on Halloween. Mr. Malfoy well Dr. Malfoy _

_was dressed like a Prince of Dragons and Mrs. Malfoy was dressed like his princess. So I used that as my story for how the name of your cafe came to be. I have to admit that the two of you did look like royalty to me. It was amazing that I created the two main characters of my story baised on the two of you. I hope you enjoy the very first copy of my book._

_Claire Thomas_

_P.S._

_Long Live the Royal Family of Dragon's Cove! Also, the book is originally is October 5th of this year. I sent you the vey first copy fresh off the press._

Draco and Arrie were shocked by the letter; but couldn't believe that Claire thought that they were actually royalty.

"Um...Mrs. Malfoy?" Rose questioned.

Arrie shook her head and said, "Sorry, this letter from young woman sort of shocked me and my husband."

Draco huffed and said, "It's not every day that we inspire someone and they think we portray royalty somehow."

"Dad, it's the way that you and mom portray yourselves sometimes; but it's amazing how you and mom are so close." James said.

Draco looked at his eldest son and said, "James, your mother and I weren't exactly aware that we portray that image of royalty. However, certain events may have us act that way; but we don't do it on purpose."

"We know that, Dad. It's just funny when you and mom do it without realizing that you two are doing it." James said.

"That makes sense, Dray." Arrie said.

Draco looked at Arrie and said, "I suppose it does, love. I just didn't realize that we did that at the Halloween Party that we held here at the cafe that year."

The Weasleys were sitting there stunned.

Just then, someone walked in the cafe and sat down at a table.

Arrie went to see to the table while Draco and her sons were talking with the Weasleys.

"Welcome to Dragon's Cove Cafe, I'm the owner." Arrie said.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Dudley Dursley and this is my daughter, Sara Dursley. She was curious about your cafe and she asked me if we could check it out." Duddley said.

Arrie smiled remembering the last time that she had seen her cousin and said, "It's nice to meet you, Sara and your father."

"Thank you, ma'am." Sara said.

"Your cafe is unique." Dudley said.

"It leaves to the imagination." Arrie said.

"Daddy, you always seem so sad but I thought this would cheer you up." Sara said looking at her father.

Harriet was surprised that Dudley had been sad.

"Sara, I know you mean well and I just don't know what became of my cousin." Dudley said.

Suddenly, Draco was beside his wife bristling.

"So, is that your husband?" Sara asked.

"Yes and his name is Dr. Draco Malfoy but I call him, Dray." Arrie said.

"He seems upset." Dudley said.

Arrie sighed and said, "No dout, someone upset him."

"Arrie, I still don't see how Ron Weasley is still dense." Draco said.

Dudley heard what came out of Mr. Malfoy's mouth and said softly, "Harriet?"

"MOM! JAMES IS DOING IT AGAIN!" A young blonde boy with blue streaks in his hair said.

Everyone turned to looke at the young man walking towards them followed by a taller young man.

"James!" Arrie said.

Scorpius scowled at his older brother.

"Sorry, mom but I couldn't help it." James said.

Draco sighed and said, "James Sirius Malfoy, stop the pranks."

"Okay, dad but Goerge Weasley thought it was funny." James said.

"Scorpius, go to the kitchen there should be something in there to get rit of the highlights." Arrie said.

"I think green highlights would look better." Sara said.

Scorpius looked at the little girl and said, "Thanks but I like my hair blonde with no highlights."

"MOM! JAMES PUT SILVER HIGHLITES IN MY HAIR!" Albus screamed.

Arrie sighed and said, "Albus, follow your brother, Scorpius."

"Yes, mom." Albus said following his brother.

Dudley looked at Arrie and said, "It's tough raising kids."

Arrie looked at Dudley and said, "James is my eldest, Scorpius and Albus are my twin sons. We are hoping to have a daughter this time."

"So right nowm you've got three boys." Dudley said.

Draco bristled and said, "I wonder why James takes after your father and godfather."

"We he decided to take after Prongs and Padfoot on pranks once he found the map." Arrie said.

Draco bristled again.

"Dray, you start doing that when you've had a hard day at work or when you get very protective of me." Arrie said.

"Well, you do have a habit finding trouble or it finds you." Draco pointed out.

Arrie sighed and said, "Yes and it happens when I least expect it."

Draco bristled then nuzzled Arrie's neck.

Dudley's eyes widened when he saw his cousin smile at her husband.

Arrie giggled.

"What's funny, love?" Draco asked.

"Well, we've got three boys and one graduated college; so all we need is three girls." Arrie said.

"That would give us the total of six kids, Arrie." Draco stated.

"I told you that I would like a big family, Dray." Arrie said.

"I remember, love." Draco said.

"Why don't you check on the boys?" Arrie said.

Dudley was confused then his daughter said, "Daddy, I'm going over to the art corner."

"Okay, Sara. Be careful and don't break anything." Dudley said.

Arrie looked at Dudley and wandlessly casted a spell for privcay between her and her cousin.

"So what do you think of my cafe, Dudley?" Arrie said.

"It's amazing, Harriet." Dudley said.

"I married Draco Malfoy and my two friends don't know that it's me." Arrie said.

"Draco's the one that you were in a secret relationship with?" Dudley questioned.

"Yes, but I did you find out?" Arrie asked.

"There was a witch named Pansy living in the same neighborhood where I moved to when I got married. She told me that her best friend married a Harriet Potter and that they were living amongst muggles in London." Dudley said.

"At first Draco and I didn't get along; you could call us rivals at first but then things changed by the end of our first year at Hogwarts." Arrie said.

"Oh. However, why do you go by 'Arrie' now?" Dudly asked.

"My godson, Teddy called me that. His father was a werewolf and best friend to my dad. So my husband liked the nickname." Harriet said.

"Mum and Dad passed away years ago." Dudley said, "She told me that if I ever saw you to let you know that she was sorry."

"Thanks." Harriet said.

"What's with your husband?" Dudley asked curiously watching him approach.

Draco bristled as he was walking towards his wife.

"He's part Veela which is a magical creature and he's really protective especially since I'm 2 weeks pregnanet with 4th child." Arrie said.

"Does he know who Iam?" Dudley asked.

Arrie nodded.

Finally, Dudley and Arrie finished their conversation; then Arrie took down the privacy barrier. Draco was immedately at her side at once.

"Well, it was nice meeting the both of you. Take care." Dudley said as went to get his daughter to tell her that they were leaving.

Draco looked at his wife and asked, "What was that all about, love?"

Arrie spoke softly for only Draco to hear,"That was Dudley and he was telling me that his parents died after he had been married at least two years. He said that his mother regetted everything and told him to tell me if he ever found me."

"I see." Draco said nuzzling his wife's neck.

"You have Veela blood but you're still my ferret, Dray." Arrie said softly.

Draco smiled and said, "You're my wolf, Arrie."

"Although, I'm worried for tomorrow, Dray." Arrie said.

"Why's that, Arrie?" Draco asked.

"Because Claire's book officially come out tomorrow; so that means that the press will be flooding the cafe." Arrie said.

"Oh." Draco said.

"Tomorrow is October 5th." Arrie said.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized that what Harriet was saying and then said, "Which means that I'll probably be flooded by reporters at the office as well."

"Well, both of our names are mentioned in the dedication page." Arrie said.

"Are you ready to once again be in the press but not for who you were in the past?" Draco questioned Arrie.

"I guess it's time to surprise the Wizarding World once again." Arrie said softly to Draco.

Draco smiled at his wife and said, "I wonder what your friends will say about you being married to me?"

"Well, we'll have to wait and see." Arrie said.

Rose walked up to Mrs. Malfoy and asked, "Mrs. Malfoy, would it be okay with you and your husband if I started working here over my holiday breaks from school?"

Arrie and Draco looked at Rose then Arrie said, "You can start tomorrow if you like, Rose because I know that we're going to need the help."

"Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy." Rose said.

"You're welcome, Rose." Arrie said.

They watched as Rose returned to the table and telling her parents that she was hired

to work the cafe.

"How do you think, Ron's going to handle it?" Draco asked looking at his wife.

"Probably, how he handles everything." Arrie said looking at her husband.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE WORKING HERE, ROSE?!" Rons shouted.

Every customer turned towards the Weasley table; while Arrie and Draco sighed.

James decided to step in immedately by saying, "Mr. Ron Weasley, my mother was surprised that Rose wanted to help out with the cafe and we'll need the help tomorrow. My parents love it here and they don't need to be looked down on; my mother loves my father for who he is not because of what he was. I for one find it shameful that you can't get over something so childish that my father did."

Hermione was surprised to hear Draco's eldest son defending his father in such a manner.

"Dad, you've made a scene. It's not going to be bad working for Mrs. Malfoy. I was surprised that she hired me on the spot like that, though." Rose said.

"That's my mother for you, she likes to give everyone a chance." James said.

Scorpius and Albus returned wondering what they had missed.

James looked at Scorpius and said, "Mom hired Rose to help the cafe tomorrow because of the Press attention the cafe will be getting tomorrow."

"Well, welcome to the staff, Rose." Albus said.

"Yeah, some of our classmates work here as well." Scorpius said.

"Really? Like who?" Rose said.

"Sara Longbottom and her twin brother, Samuel Longbottom." Albus said.

"Then their some of our friends that we made here as well." Scorpius said.

Rose was talking with Scorpius and Albus.

Ron didn't like his daughter talking to a Malfoy especially three sons of a Malfoy.

Arrie shook her head because Ron was still the same. Draco noticed that his wife was shaking her head and he knew exactly was the cause of it; he decided to do something unexpected and said, "Mr. Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Arthur said.

"My wife is a collector of books and thought that you would like this." Draco said handing a him a book.

Arthur took the book from Draco and was amazed at what it was.

"Dad, don't touch that!" Ron shouted.

Arrie marched over and slapped Ron across the face then said, "Your father is capable of knowing if something contained dark magic."

Hermione was about shout at Mrs. Malfoy until Arrie looked at her and said, "I was an Aurora once but when I was pregnanet with James; I decided to retire. But I will not stand by as your husband insults mine."

"D-D-Dad?!" James said with a stutter.

Draco knew exactly what was happening and grabbed his wife immedately. He wrapped his arms around her whispering something to her.

Ginny looked between Draco and his wife then looked to Scorpius and asked, "What's going on?"

"Sometimes, when mom loses her temper unexpected things begin to happen and it doesn't help when she's pregnanet. Dad taught us to recognize it right away as well and to get him regardless if he was at work or not." Scorpius said.

"What kind of things?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Unexpected wandless magic." Albus stated softly.

Suddenly, glass of water spilled on a customer.

James went and got the customer a towel immedately and the customer was just laughing at what happened.

The Weasleys were shocked by the customer just laughing at what just happened. Then the heard the customer say to James, "No wonder, this cafe is amazing. It's has awsome special affects; your parents must've spent a lot of money to do that."

James was puzzled and asked handing the man a towel, "May I ask you are, sir?"

"I'm... well my name is Mark Steveson and I'm a food critic as well as cafe critic. I heard about Dragon's Cove Cafe and to see it for myself." Steve said taking the towel from James.

Draco and Arrie blinked in shock that a muggle critic thought that it had been special affects. Draco was behind Arrie while Steve was talking to be on the safe side.

Steve dried himself off and said, "I believe this is the most funnest cafe that I've ever been to and I would reconmend it to anyone that wished for excitment with fanasty."

"Um...thank you, but this cafe is owned by my mother as well as my father." James stated.

Steve looked at James and said, "You're parents have a very good reputation in the community, young man. They are very much royalty in their own right and it's surprising that the cafe has been acknowledged by Claire; who is the author of The Dragon Prince and his Princess. I can see how your parents inspired her so. Therefore, I'm giving this cafe a five star rating for it's uniqueness."

THUD

James and Steve looked to see two people on the floor.

"That's the first time that I've seen mom and dad faint from shock at the same time." Scorpius said suddenly.

"Um...Scorpius, mom's pregnanet." Albus said.

"Shit! Well, that's first time that they've fainted together and did cushioned her fall." Scorpius said.

Steve was stunned to hear that the owner was expecting and said, "Should we call a doctor?"

"Nah...dad's a doctor and he knows how to protect mom when she's pregnanet." James said.

"Still?" Steve said.

James shook his head and said, "I've seen dad this several times when mom was pregnanet with my younger brothers. He basically can tell when mom is going to faint; so he gets behind mom to cushioning mom when she faints."

"That's amazing." Victore said suddenly.

"I guess so." James said looking at Victore along with her two parents.

"Have both of them ever fainted at the same time, though?" Bill asked.

"Um...no and Scorpius is right. It's the first time that they both have fainted from shock at the same time." James said looking at Bill.

"Where's Teddy?" Victore asked.

Suddenly, the cafe door opened and there was Teddy. He looked down and saw his godmother and her husband passed out on the floor. Then he looked at James, Scorpius, and Albus wanting answers.

"Teddy, this is Mr. Mark Steveson. He's a critic and decided to give a five gold star rating to the cafe." James said finally.

Teddy sighed and said, "I guess that would shock them both right before the train wreck with the press tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

Teddy noticed Steve finally and said, "Tomorrow, the press with be to ask them a lot of questions about the book that they had inspired. The book is called 'The Dragon Prince and His Princess' written by Claire Thomas which she also decatied the book to my godmother and her husband as well as the cafe."

Steve was surprised to know that the cafe was going to be really famous tomorrow and that he had made it even more famous by telling the owner that he was giving them a five star rating.

After a few minutes, Arrie and Draco were coming around.

"I don't know how mant more surprises I can take in one day." Arrie said.

"That makes the two of us." Draco said.

James helped their mother while Scorpius and Albus helped their father up.

Teddy looked at his godmother for a moment and said, "Sorry, that I've not been around lately. I was visiting my parents' grave."

Arrie knew what Teddy was referring to and said, "It's okay, Teddy. I understand and you can drop by anytime because you're always welcome."

"Arrie's right, Teddy. You're practically family and if you need to talk to us; you're welcome to do so." Draco said.

"Thanks." Teddy said with a smile hugging both Arrie and Draco.

Arrie and Draco returned the hug which their boys decided to join in on.

"Wow, that's what I call a loving family." Mark said.

"It sure is." Molly said.

Mark noticed the readheaded woman standing beside him and said, "Are you family as well?"

"No, my husband and I are friends of this little family." Molly answered.

Arthur came and stood by his wife and said, "Mr. Steveson, when you enter this cafe; Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy treat you like family."

Mark turned and looked at Mr. Weasley then said, "I saw Mrs. Malfoy slap the one of your sons."

"Ah, yes. She slapped my son, Ron because he thought that Mr. Malfoy was handing something dangerous and she told him off for it." Arthur said.

Hermione walked up and said, "My husband and Mr. Malfoy never got along in school. Mrs. Malfoy thought that my husband would've put everything in the past; but I guess he didn't.

"Well, that's interesting." Mark said.

Ron was pouting.

Draco walked over to Ron and said, "I'm surprised that you've not figured out my wife is? However, I believe your wife has and I assure you that I do regret my behavior in school."

"Whatever, Malfoy. You're still a git in my book." Ron said.

"Ron?!" Hermione said.

Mark was watching the scene and said, "This sort of reminds me of a movie of sorts."

Everyone looked at Mark in confusion.

Seeing their confusion, Mark said, "The movie is about three friends. Two girls and a guy to be precice. One of the girls fell in love with a rival and as the years passed that girl hadn't seen or heard from her best friends from school. Until her two best friends entered her home not realizing that they were visiting their best friend."

"That does sound about right, because it's the same situation, Mr. Steveson." James said.

Hermione's eyes went wide as it was dawning on her suddenly who Mrs. Malfoy was that she went and hugged her crying.

Arrie was shocked that Hermione was crying as well as hugging her then she heard Hermione say, "I'm so sorry."

Arrie sighed returning hug while Draco was standing beside her.

"Mione, why are you hugging Draco's wife?" Ron questioned.

George brightened when he realized that Mrs. Malfoy was indeed, Harriet Potter but was know a Malfoy and said, "Ron, Hermione knows who Mrs. Malfoy is because 'Arrie' is short for someone we all know and care about."

"Huh?" Ron said.

Teddy just shook his head and said, "I doubt he'll ever figure it out, George."

"Then I guess it's for the best then, eh." George said looking at Teddy.

Teddy nodded.

Mark was surprised by this and looked at Draco then said, "You have an amazing wife, Dr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Mr. Steveson. My wife and I had an unusual relationship back in school, but I love her just the same." Draco said.

"Well, I wish you all well. I must be going." Mark said.

The Malfoys waved goodbye to Mark Steveson and several of the customers as they began to leave the cafe because it was getting close to closing time for the cafe. However, the only ones were the Weasley Clan themselves.

"So who are you, Arrie?" Ron asked, "Because you seem familar and yet I really can't place you."

Arrie sighs.

Draco really couldn't believe that Ron didn't recognize his wife when most of his family had with the exception of Ron's wife until a few moments ago.

"Boy, you really are dense." James said looking at Ron.

"HEY!" Ron said.

Arrie laughed at her eldest son.

"There's two letters missing from our mother's name; but we are not telling you what they are." Scorpius said.

"You sound just like your father, Scorpius." Arrie said.

Scorpius smiled at his mother for the compliment.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are Scorpius and Albus twins?" Fleur asked.

Arrie nodded.

"James takes after their grandfather on his mom's side; which is funny." Teddy said.

"I can see that." Molly said.

"Arrie's my godmother and she tells me that I favor both my parents. She also told me that my father had been best friends with her father." Teddy said.

"She's right. You do favor both your parents." Arthur said.

After, they continued talking and the Weasleys were starting to leave; Ron suddenly said, "HARRIET?!"

The Malfoys started laughing at the delayed reaction from Ronald Weasley; once the Weasleys left the cafe that night.

"Well that was interesting." Draco said.

"Yes, but I can't believe that it took Ron that long to realize who I was." Arrie said.

"Mom, his delayed reaction was somewhat funny." James said.

"Mom? Dad? How come the rest of the Weasleys were not surprised about you and dad being married?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Molly and Arthur along with a few others of Weasley family were aware of mine and your father's secret relationship." Arrie said.

"Also, Molly and Arthur were members of the Order of the Pheonix at the time that myour mother and myself were still unsure of letting our relationship being known." Draco said.

They continued talking with their three sons about their past as well as what lead to some of their decisions. Then it was time was for all of them to go to bed for the night; since it was going to be a busy day tommorrow.

~ The Next Morning ~

Draco woke up at 6:00 am to get ready for work; while Harriet was still sleeping. By the time that Draco had finished getting ready for work; Harry woke up.

"Good Morning, Dray." Arrie said.

"Good Morning, Harriet or should I say Arrie?" Draco questioned.

Harriet chuckled and said, "Either one is fine, Dray."

"Just checking, love." Draco said.


	4. I'm What!

**I'M WHAT?!**By:kpron2008

Summary:

Harriet Selene Jayme Potter had went into a magical coma after the war. However, Draco Lucius Malfoy had stayed by her side from the beginning because he secretly had feelings for her. So what happens when Harriet wakes up from the magical coma and learns that her and Draco are married and have three kids? As well as a few other surprises.

It has been two years after the war and out of the blue; Harriet Selene Jayme Potter slips into a magical coma.

Everyone was really worried for her including her arch rival, Draco Lucius Malfoy. He automatically started doing research to find out what could've possibly happen for her to suddenly slip into a magical coma.

One day, while he was reading a book and sitting at Harriet's bedside; a man and a woman approached him.

"May I help you?" Draco asked the man and woman.

The man was dressed in what appeared to be a black business suit and the woman appeared to be dressed in a cream colored dress from what Draco could tell when he was looking at them.

The man looked at Draco and asked, "Are you the only one that stays by her side?"

Draco thought for a moment and said, "Yes, because her two so called friends hadn't even checked on her since she's been in this magical coma."

The man seemed shocked to hear that and so did the woman.

"After all she has been through! They don't care about her!" The woman shouted in anger.

Draco looked at the two and was worried for Harriet suddenly.

The man and the woman chuckled.

"What's funny?" Draco questioned.

"Ms. Potter is our mistress." The man said.

Draco was confused.

The woman sighed and said, "I'm Fate and this is Death. We trust you with our mistress that we are taking it into our own hands. When she wakes the two of will be married and have three kids."

Draco was in shock.

"Plus, as a wedding gift, we are bringing back her parents along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin along with wife, Dora Lupin nee Tonks. Also, we'll be bringing your godfather, Severus Snape back. The two of you will become Lord and Lady Potter-Malfoy; the first pure blood to completely combined their family bloodline." Death said.

Draco's eyes went wide with shock but wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't think he believes us, Death. So, I'll just snap my fingers." Fate said.

Draco watched as Fate snapped her fingers and was shocked to see the mentioned people standing in front of him as well as Dobby the house elf.

"Lily?"

"James?"

Lily and James smiled at each other then they saw Draco and smiled at him.

All Draco could do was blink.

Severus looked at Draco and said, "Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco was speechless.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you okay?" Remus questioned.

Draco nodded.

"Draco is my cousin but what's with Harriet?" Tonks asked curiously.

"WHY IS MY GODDAUGHTER UNCONSCIOUS?!" Sirius shouted.

Draco took a deep breath and said, "Lord Black, all I can tell you is that two years after the war is that Harriet went into a magical coma suddenly. What caused it, I don't know but Ron Weaseley and his wife, Hermione Granger-Weaseley have not visited Harriet at all. They merely went to Gringotts."

Lily had this weird feeling and said, "James, we've been watching over Harriet in the afterlife and have seen what our daughter has been put through all these years."

James and the others were catching on to what Lily was asking James to do. He did so immediately.

...Time Skip to a few years later...

Harriet was waking up and she noticed that she was in a beautiful room. Then the door opened and in walked three children.

"Mother, you've finally woken up." The tall blonde headed boy with green eyes said.

Harriet blinked in confusion.

"Scorpious, dad said that if mom woke up to notify him immediately." The black headed boy with grey-silver eyes said.

" I know that, Orion." Scorpious said.

Then Harriet noticed as a little girl climbed on the bed and said, "Mommy, we're glad you're awake because daddy was really scared that you wouldn't wake up."

"Serenity Lily!" Scorpious shouted.

Harriet blinked at the names of these children.

"Children! Grandpa and Grandma Potter are here! Along with a few others!" A man shouted.

"DADDY! MOMMY FINALLY WOKE UP!"

Suddenly, Harriet heard footsteps of several people running upstairs. She was shocked to see Draco, her parents, Draco's parents, and Sirius Black along with Severus Snape, Remus Lupin as well as Dora Tonks Lupin. She was completely confused by what she was seeing.

"Are you thirsty?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harriet nodded.

"Dobby!" Draco said.

Dobby appeared by Draco's side and asked, "Master Draco be needing Dobby?"

"Dobby will you bring Harriet a cup of herbal tea." Draco stated.

"Of course. Dobby be getting Mistress Harriet some herbal tea right away."

Dobby suddenly disappeared.

"Draco, we'll take the children down stairs." Lily said.

Draco nodded.

Harriet watched as the children left with her mother and Draco's mother. However, she is completely confused.

"Harriet?" A male voice said.

Harriet looked at the man and it was her father which was confusing.

James sighed and said while Draco was sitting beside Harriet, "Harriet, you and Draco are Lord and Lady Potter-Malfoy. The two of you have been married for 5 years. You have three kids with Draco; Scorpious and Orion are twins. Serenity is your youngest and only daughter. Draco has... James was cut off by Harriet shouting, "BACK UP! I'M WHAT?!"

Draco sighed and started explaining everything from the beginning. When Draco finished explaining everything to Harriet; they waited to see how she was going to react.

Harriet took a deep breath and said looking at Draco, "Thank you, Draco for everything. I'm happy that we have a great life together as well as three wonderful children."

"So you're not upset, love?" Draco asked curiously.

"No, I'm not upset. However, I would like to know why Ron and Hermione didn't care that I was in a magical coma though." Harriet said.

Draco chuckled and said, "Love, your mother had a feeling of sorts and had your father take care of it.".

Harriet had to smile then looked at her father and asked, "Dad, so you and mom approve of Draco as my husband?"

"Yes, we do, Harriet." James said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Draco said.

When Severus entered the room; Harriet nearly wanted to break down in tears.

Severus was shocked to see Harriet trying not cry by seeing him. He didn't know why she was trying not to cry then he turned towards James who was just as surprised.

"Professor Snape, it's good to see you again." Harriet said.

"Yes...well, it is strange being back but I came here to bring you some potions to help you with you strength as well as your health, Lady Potter-Malfoy." Severus said.


End file.
